Far Away Boys
by Irishlove
Summary: What if the Saints' mission to destroy all that which is evil wasn't completely based on their religion and family history? This is my take on it.
1. Ireland

Darina is pronounced: (DAW rin yeh)

Disclaimer: I'm only saying this once... I do not own the Boondock Saints nor any characters (or actors who play those characters) from the Boondock Saints. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this in the first place. I also do not own any of the songs or bands that I reference in this story.

All original characters (who are all based on real people) and the plot (I could only wish it wasn't based on real situations at some points... You'll be seeing what I mean later) ARE mine so if you have any strange desire to write a sequel or anything based on this story, please ask first.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Ma! We got ourselves our first job!" two boys, they couldn't have been older than 14, walked into the pub that their mother worked at with broad smiles on their faces. "It'd better not be anythin' illegal" "It's not Ma, this American family livin' out in one of the big houses wants us ta babysit their kids." "How much will they be payin' ya?" "Five bucks an hour for each kid, there's 3 of 'em but the oldest is 10 so we won' need ta be watchin' her all tha' much" "Well boys, I guess I can let ya take the job if they're willin' ta pay ya tha' much money" "Actually, the lady that'll be hirin' us said that she'll be coming down here in a bit ta get yer permission"

Right then, an attractive elderly woman with short blond hair walked into the pub and said something to the bartender. "Hey Bridget! there's someone tha' says she needs ta speak ta ya!" The boy's mother shooed them out of the door and walked up to the woman. "I'm guessing that your Bridget McManus? I'm Drucilla Jack and I'm guessing that your boys already told you that I offered them a job" she then put her hand out to Bridget who shook it. "To be honest, my grandchildren are very troublesome... Otherwise I would have asked a girl to take care of them" "If ya don' mind me askin', how old are yer grandchildren?" "The oldest, Julia, is 10 years old but your boys won't be watching her very often if at all. She keeps herself very busy. The next oldest is Darina who's 6 and then there's Henri who's 3" "I don't know Mrs. Jack..." "Please, call me Dru, I hate formalities" "Alright, Dru, I don' know if me boys should be watchin' kids tha' are so little" "I wouldn't have offered the job to them if I didn't think that they could handle it. Plus, Darya is a great helper. She might end up sending them to the corner if they don't watch themselves" Bridget laughed at that then nodded "Alright, I'll let them do it. Maybe it'll help them keep out o' trouble"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

6 years later:

"NO! I won't let you leave!" "Calm down Dar... Eventually ye'll be seein' us again" "Yeah right, I may only be 12 but I know when I'm being lied to Conn"

The McManus brothers were now 20 and even though they weren't watching Darina and her brother anymore, they felt that she should know that they were leaving for Boston. Her reaction was a bit more melodramatic than they had been expecting to say the least. She was crying and now it looked like she was going to hit one of them, or both. She then looked at the shorter of the brothers "Is it true Murph? Are you guys really leaving?" "Aye Dar. But think of it this way, it's only a few years till ye'll be going ta Harvard ta be a doctor. Then ye'll be able ta see us all th' time, right Conn?" "Right. All ya have ta do is make sure ya keep up with yer studies an' ye'll be seein' us again in no time". "Fine. But before you guys go you need to take me to go see Lord of the Rings like you promised" the brothers looked at each other and shrugged. It wasn't all that big of a deal other than that Darina looked a lot older than she really was. When they had first met her, she had been a slightly ugly girl since her lips had been too big for her face and her hair was bright red and stringy. But now she had grown into her face and her hair had gradually gotten thicker and darker. She had also started puberty very early so she already had noticable curves. The end effect was that she now looked about 16 or 17.

"Deal" Connor said. "Let yer Da know tha' we'll be pickin' ya up from school tamorrow" "Ok!" She then kissed both of the brothers on the cheek and walked back into her house.

She then looked back at the porch to see that they had walked away and were about to turn the corner before she went into the kitchen to see if her dad was in there. "Hey Dad, Conn and Murph are taking me to see Lord of the Rings tomorrow after school, is that ok?" As her dad turned around, he noticed that she was crying again "What's wrong Dar?" right then her older sister walked in "Only that Connor and Murphy are leaving for Boston next week. Every girl at school's been mourning and refusing to believe that it's true. I'm guessing that it is" "I-I-I don't want them to go! It's not fair!" "It's going to be ok sweetie, you have other friends." "No I don't! Everyone at school thinks I'm a nerd!" Darina then reached for her dad's pack of cigarettes that was on the table "DAD! Your going to let Dar smoke?" "I can't really stop her to be honest. Just don't go and get yourself addicted Dar".-

A week later, Darina's dad had decided that he was going to let his 'little girl' see the McManus brothers off and all of them were on the way to the airport. It was a mostly silent drive except for the occiassonal soothing to Darina from either of the brothers. When they finally reached the airport, she poked her dad in the side "Don't forget dad" "Right, you two have been a big part of our lives for the last 6 years and I felt pretty bad about the idea of not helping you guys out" he then took a small keyring out of his pocket. "One of my friends in Boston owns an apartment complex and I got him to let you guys borrow it until you get on your feet there" Connor took the keys and put them in his pocket before he bent down to Darina "Don't go changin' too much before I see ya again" "Ok Conn. Same goes for you and Murph"


	2. Meeting The Past

Chapter 2: Meeting the Past (A short plot device)

Darina had recently turned 18 and was packing her room up for to move to Boston.A lot had happened to her since she had last seen Connor and Murphy. Shortly after they left, she had started hanging out with a bad crowd and had eventually ran away from home when she turned 14 and had stayed missing for close to a year. After that, her dad had sent her to live with her aunt and uncle in California. She had eventually made good friends there and part of her regretted leaving for Harvard... but even after all of these years, she still thought about the brothers on a regular basis and in the end had decided to keep her promise to them. Also, her best friend Danny had gotten accepted into Harvard and her other good friend Runa had started going to Juliard the year before. In fact, they were leaving California a month early so they could all spend more time together before they had to seriously focus on their studies.

"So, when are you going to call those friends of yours from Ireland?" Darina had told Runa about the impact that Connor and Murphy had had on her childhood and how she had felt after they left and she was anxious to meet them. "I was thinking of calling them after we get there... I'm kind of nervous about seeing them again" "Even though you've had their number for a week now?" She grabbed Darina's cell phone and found the number "Now, I'm going to push the call button and either you'll talk to them or I will" "Don't! I swear that I'll call them as soon as you leave the room" "Not going to work, I'm not going to leave you alone about this until I hear you talking to them" "Fine, put it on the speaker" Darina stared at the phone as it rang.

""Hello?" "Um... Hi... It's Darina." "Fuckin' A! It's been years! What the fuck you been up ta?" "Not much recently... Everything else will take too long to explain. I'm actually moving out there tomorrow" "ya hear tha' Murph! Our wee Dar is finally comin' out here. Jus' couldn't stay away from our charmin' asses!" "Wha' time'll ya be gettin' in?" Murphy added "I should be there at about 5. I'm also bringing two of my friends who'll want to meet you guys" "How abou' ya meet us at McGiunty's at 8? We'll have a few pints ta celebrate" "ya stupid fuck, she's 18. Not gettin' inta bars anytime soon" "That's where your wrong Murphy, I have this wonderful little thing called a fake ID. Helps me out with shit like that" "Ya hear th' mouth on our girl now Murph? I'll bet tha' she's havin' sex and doin' drugs too. We never shoulda left" "We have a lot to catch up on tomorrow boys, now I gotta finish packing. See you two tomorrow" she then hung up the phone then turned it off.

"Why're you doing that?" Runa looked a little confused. "They haven't changed a bit. That also means that they'll want to kill Tony once they hear about it" "They don't need to know about him if you don't want them to... Danny and I sure as hell won't bring it up" "But I'll end up telling them, they won't stop asking me questions once they know about everything that's happened to me since they last saw me... And they've always been protective of me". Runa looked at Darina with a bit of worry in her eyes. "You think they'll do something stupid?" "They might, especially since Tony's going to be at Harvard too... But I think that they'll just find him and beat him up and I don't think I would mind that too much. can we just drop this conversation? I'd really prefer not to think about that asshole" "Ok".

Author's Note: I know this chapter is short... But I couldn't see any other way to make a smooth transistion... sorry


	3. Devil's Dance Floor

Chapter 3: Devil's Dance Floor

Author's Note: Sorry about the chapter being long. I had to do it to move the plot along... And it doesn't help that I "accidentally" had Devil's Dance Floor on repeat for close to an hour while I was writing this.

"You sure this is the place? It looks kind of seedy" "I've been in worse places... This is actually pretty upscale for a real pub. Just calm down Danny"

The three of them were outside of McGuinty's pub and Darina was hesitant about going in. "Runa, can you go and check if they're in there? You can't miss them, they'll be the most attractive people in there... If that doesn't help, they'll most likely be the ones harassing the waitresses" "Ok, Come with me Danny". When they came back out after seeing that the only people in there were old Irishmen, they saw that Darina was nowhere to be found.

"Over here" they heard a whisper from the nearest alley. They went in to see that Darina's face was bright red and that she was staring past them. Both of them turned around to see that two very attractive men were walking towards the bar. One of them was slightly taller than the other and had light brown hair, a slightly rugged face, slightly tanned skin, and a very muscular figure compared to his companion who had darker hair, paler skin and a slightly stockier build. "Those are the infamous McManus brothers? You lucky bitch!" Runa blurted out. This attracted the brother's attention and they started approaching the alley. "She's over here hiding from you. And now both of them want to fuck you guys" Danny shouted after he had walked out of the alley. Darina was now blushing even more than she had been "I hate you guys. I mean it too" "No you don't, you'll love us no matter how much we embarass you" This got Runa a smack to the back of the head. The brothers were now observing them and looking like they were about to burst out laughing

"Hi guys. These assholes barely pretending to be my friends are Runa and Danny. Runa, Danny, these drunken Irishmen are Connor and Murphy McManus" the brothers were now staring at her "We're not drunk yet. Hey Murph, ya sure tha's Dar?" "I dunno Conn, if so, she got a hell of a lot prettier" "We'll be fightin' over her later?" "Most likely" they then each took one of her hands and dragged her into the pub, leaving Runa and Danny staring at the brothers in shock. "That lucky bitch" "No kidding, I'm taking whichever one of them she ends up not wanting for myself" "They're not gay Danny" "There's always a gay twin. Always"

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Two hours later, Connor and Murphy had gotten Darina to tell them almost everything that had happened to her in the previous 6 years. "So ye've been livin' in California for the past 3 years?" "Yeah, I pretty much did it to myself but I never would have met Danny and Runa if I had stayed in Dublin so I guess I'm grateful" "There's somethin' yer keepin' from us" "What are you talking about Conn?" "Conn's right. Ya haven't said a peep abou' havin' any boyfriends an' ye've grown up ta be so pretty tha' I'm not gon' ta believe tha' ya haven't been seein' anyone" "Look, I don't like to talk about that... Both of you have been drinking and I know nothing good will come out of me telling you about my love life"

Right then, a italian guy who happened to be VERY hairy came in with cheers of "Hey Roc!" from the regulars at the bar. "Damn, not even 11 and you two managed to get a chick? I fucking hate my life sometimes" "Get off it Roc, she's a friend of ours from Ireland. Which means that we won't be doing anything with her tonight" Roc's eyes lit up "An' ya won't be doing anythin' with her either so don' even think about it. An' don' be worryin' about us hurtin ya if ya try, we taught Dar here how ta fight so ye'll be gettin' yer ass knocked around by her unless she says otherwise" "I don't like Italians anyway so don't be getting your hopes up" Darina then walked away to find Danny and Runa.

When she finally found them, they were playing a drinking game taking shots from a bottle of whiskey in front of them. "What the fuck?" They both proceeded to take a shot. "Seriously..." "It's a game that Runa came up with, every time an Irish person cusses, we take a shot" "You guys must be pretty shitfaced then" they both took another shot "Oh yeah" "So, Danny, you should let Dar know about that club you were talking about" "Oh yeah, it's downtown and it's pretty much the place to be seen around here" "You think they'd be up for it? We're pretty much going to get in no matter what but I'm sure that they'll let them in... The whole 'real Irish' thing" "I'll go and check". A couple of minutes later, Darina gestured to Danny and Runa that they were going to leave.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as they got to the club, a bouncer came up to them and told them to follow him. "Tha' was a bit too easy" "It's Irish night every monday" Danny smugly commented "I'm just surprised that they let me in. Maybe having 3 Irish people with me cancels out the fact that I'm Mexican" "Could be. Or it could be that all the rest of us are beautiful" "I hate it when your right Dar". When they finally got some beers and found a table where they could place their coats and other personal items, Darina squeeked and grabbed Connor "The fuck?" "She always does this when she hears Flogging Molly" "Yeah, always grabs the closest hot guy and makes a fool of herself" "Get your ass out here Murph! It's the Devil's fuckin' Dance Floor!" Murphy rolled his eyes and joined Darina and his brother. Darina's exuberence gained more than a few disapproving looks from the people around them which she pretended not to notice until a girl tapped her on the shoulder "Would you mind? Civilized people are trying to dance here" "What the fuck's your problem? You got something against a real Irish girl having some fun?" "Real Irish? Please, you don't even have a bad Irish accent" Darina then slapped the girl and went back to the bar as the next song started, this time it was a rap song which pissed her off even more. On her way to get another drink, she bumped into someone who turned to her "Well damn, I never expected to see YOU here. Did you come to find me? I'd be more than happy to give you the pleasure of having me again" right then, Connor and Murphy walked up beside her and each wrapped an arm around her "Tony, these fine men here are Connor and Murphy McManus, Conn, Murph, this here is my exboyfriend Tony" she then shoved past Tony and made her way to the bar "I'll take the strongest drink you have. Make it two" "What's wrong Dar? Did tha' bastard hurt ya?" "I don't want to talk about it" "Ya want ya leave?" "Nope. I want to see if the fucking douche will try something... I want a reason to spill his blood" "He must have hurt ya bad... Did he rape you?" "I said I didn't want to fucking talk about it Conn!" "Aye, if he even touches ya, ye'll be seein' his blood all over this floor" "I can protect my fucking self. Just stay out of my business" "Darya...". She was already halfway to the entrance so she could get some fresh air and a cigarette.

As soon as she got outside Darina leaned against the nearest wall and sunk to the ground. She couldn't believe it. On top of being at the same club as Tony, the bastard actually had the gall to approach her and practically gloat about what he had done to her. Right then, she noticed that he was walking towards her again. "Those guys in there your boyfriends? I already knew that your a fucking slut but I had no idea that you needed two guys to get you done properly" "Get the fuck away from me Tony" "Or what? I don't see your boyfriends out here. I already know you can't bring yourself to hurt me". He then grabbed Darina and tried to farce her to kiss him when Connor walked outside. "Get yere fuckin' hands off her!" he grabbed Tony by the back of his jacket then turned him around and punched him the face. He then threw Tony to the sidewalk and proceeded to get on top of him and punch him repeatedly on the face until Darina noticed that Connor had blood on his knuckles.

"That's enough Con. You'll kill him if you keep it up" "I want ta fuckin' kill him! he fuckin' raped ya and was gon' ta try to do it again!" "He doesn't deserve death Conn. I want him to suffer as long as possible". Connor got up to his feet then embraced her "Ya want ta end the night?" "Yeah, let's go in and grab our stuff".


	4. Between a Man and a Woman

Connor and Darina had finally decided to go back to the brothers' apartment after letting the others know that they were leaving without mentioning why. Murphy declined to go with them since Runa and Danny had started up their drinking game again and he was determined to see how long they could keep it up.

It had mostly been a silent cab ride although Connor had his arm around her the entire time. When they finally got to the apartment, she looked around with a bewildered look in her eyes "What's wrong?" "Nothing... It's just... Very cozy and very lived in". She then flopped down on the nearest bed and started to close her eyes "Tha's Murph's bed" Connor then lifted her to her feet and led her to the other bed "This is were ye'll be sleepin' tonight".

Darina smiled at him "Thanks for what you did back there" "It was the least I could do. I jus' feel bad that ya had to see me lose control like that". He then took off his shirt to reveal that his entire torso was very muscular. Darina started blushing when it occcured to her that she had never seen either one of the brothers shirtless and to make matters worse, he started undoing his pants. "What?" "Nothing... it's just that... Well... Nevermind" she then undid her her bra through her shirt and threw it across the room after she had gotten it completely off and turned away from him. Connor started laughing "What's so funny?" "I never figured tha' ya still fancied me after all this time" "Thanks for boosting my self confidence you ass" "I didn't mean it like tha'. Yer a very beautiful woman now and any man ya choose should feel honored ta have ya" "Right, which is why the only men I've ever had any feelings for have either left or hurt me. I'm so wonderful". Connor sat down next to her and pulled her up to face him then held her face "Ev'ry day tha I went without seein' ya I thought about ya. Was always wond'ring what ya were up to an' if ya were doin' ok. I'll admit tha' me and Murph left partly because o' ya but tha' was only so neither o' us would end up doin' anything stupid. Ya got pretty far too soon and we wanted ta make sure tha' ya stayed innocent till ya were old enough". His eyes told Darina that he was telling the truth. She couldn't believe it: This beautiful man and his equally handsome brother had had their choice of girls in Dublin and they had both been attracted to her?

Now that she looked back, things made a little a little more sense. Connor and Murphy had been distancing themselves from her for about the last 6 months before they left: Avoiding being seen in public with her but avoiding being alone with her even more. She had just assumed that they were busy more and more since they had finished college and decided to not go to university to help their Ma with the bills. In reality, both of them had noticed that she was quickly becoming an attractive young woman and they didn't trust themselves around her. That also explained why Julia had grown resentful of her and had started bitterly referring to them as her boyfriends as well as why the other girls at school had started rumors that were better not mentioned about her. And here she had always assumed that her crushes on them had been more than futile.

"Why me?" "Tha's simple. On top of bein' pretty, ye've always been very smart and know how ta enjoy life. Lookin' back on it, if me and Murph had known how us leavin' was gon' ta effect ya, we prob'ly wouldn't have come here" "And risked despoiling me?" "Aye... T'was a hard choice for us ta make but in the end we decided it would be better for ya not ta have the likes of us tryin' ta get at ya" "Yeah... Especially since you wouldn't have had to try very hard". Connor gave her a shocked look "The fuck ya talkin' about?" "You didn't realize it? I was completely in love with you and Murph... Shit, I even doodled 'Mrs. McManus' and 'I love Connor and Murphy' all over my textbooks and notebooks" "Do ya still have feelings for us or do ya jus' want a friendship again?". In response, Darina grabbed Connor and kissed him and started running her hands through his hair, signalling that she wanted him to deepen the kiss. As his toungue entered her yielding mouth, she ran her hands his perfectly carved torso. This is what she had been wanting since she was 11 and it still felt like a dream when he started unbuttoning her shirt so he had better access to her breasts.

Then her cell phone started ringing.

She pulled herself away to answer it, noticing that Runa was the one calling "This had better be good you bitch" "If tha's the response I'm gon' ta get, I'll jus' bring these fuckin' drunkards over there... Assumin' tha' yer in me brother's bed right now" "Sorry Murph. They forgot how to get back to the hotel?" "Aye, I've never seen anyone but me Ma drink so much in a night" "That's pretty normal for them. Has Danny tried to fondle you yet?" "Aye. An' he keeps tryin' no matter how much I try ta tell him tha' I'm not interested. I'm close ta puchin' him ta be honest" Darina laughed then gave him the name of the hotel and the room number "It would probably be best for you to come back here after you get them back. Unless you want them to fight over you. It can get pretty nasty" "Thanks for the advice. What're ya and me brother up ta?" "You may or may not find out when you get back" "I see..." "Don't even start Murph. I'm pretty exhausted so I'll most likely be asleep when you get back" "Alright, see ya when I get there or when ya wake up".

She hung up the phone to see that Connor had gone to use the bathroom and decided to take off her shirt and lie down. By the time that Connor came back, she was sound asleep, worn out from traveling as well as the ordeals and revelations that the day had brought her.


	5. Friends First

Darina woke up to hear that the brothers were talking about her and had something cooking.

"She actually kissed ya?" "Aye" "An' ya actually kissed her back?" "Wha' the fuck else was I supposed ta do? I've been wantin' her as much as ya have Murph" "Ya could have at least waited for me ta come back..." Murphy was actually whining now "She was a bit too tired for anything last night. An' I think that she'll be wantin' something ta eat when she wakes up so don' be gettin' her all riled up". Darina then decided that she might as well let them know that she was back in the land of the living. "Fighting over me already?" she stated while sitting up "Mornin' Dar. We're not really fightin' so much as comin' up with th' terms of how we'll be sharin' ya" "Right... Which would be why you two are cooking me breakfast. Trying to build my strength up so you can ravish me?" "No. Yer friends have been callin' ya for the past couple o' hours so we decided ta have them come over here so ya can get some clean clothes". She then noticed that she was completely topless and that both of the men were staring "But if ya insist I'm sure we could find some time ta ravish ya" Murphy then threw a shirt at her that obviously wasn't hers. "Where's my shirt?" "We'll be keepin' it so ya have a reason ta come back". Darina rolled her eyes before putting the black shirt she had been given on and getting up to eat.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few minutes later there was a knock at the door and Murphy got up to answer it. Runa gave him a quick glance before shoving past him. Runa tossed Darina a small bag "Get dressed Dar. We've got a full day planned" "But..." "Don' worry, me and Murph have ta be at work in a couple of hours anyway. Get dressed and have some fun today, we'll call ya when we get off o' work". Darina started pouting as she went to the bathroom to change.

"So... How bad were we?" "Well, I was about ta punch yer friend since he couldn't keep his hands off me nuts and ya forgot where ya were stayin" "Did I fuck you?" Murphy gave her a shocked look "What? I had to have fucked someone, I'm too hung over". Darina then walked out of the bathroom "I'm insulted hun, you should be thanking me for introducing you to Murphy... especially after he gave you the best sex you ever had? Shit, you even called me to brag" the brothers looked as though they were either going to laugh or cry "WHAT?!?! I don't remember that..." "Of course you don't, you were completely trashed" "All I remember is something having to do with Irish people..." "Tha' t'would be the drinkin' game ya were playin'. Not a bad one either" Murphy decided to comment "What was it? I want to play it again if we got that drunk from it" "Ye'd each take a shot whenever an Irish person swore" "No wonder I got so trashed..."

"So how about we start this 'busy day' of ours?" "Yeah... Sounds like a plan". Darina then went up to Connor and kissed him, resulting in Murphy looking insulted "What about me?" she then went up to Murphy and did the same. "I see wha' ya mean now Conn..." "That's right. Resistance is futile. You two behave yourselves" "Yes ma'am". Darina and Runa then walked out.

"So, did I really fuck him?" Runa looked concerned now. Darina started laughing "What's so funny?" "That you actually fell for that. Murphy isn't the kind of guy that'll have sex with someone that's had more to drink then him, no matter how attractive she is" "What's that supposed to mean? I thought that both of them want you" "Yeah... I've always been a lot more attracted to Connor anyway since he's a lot more levelheaded and actually knows when it's time to stop joking around" "So I can have Murphy if I want?" "Just be sure to let him approach you first... Irish guys tend to get uptight about things like that"


	6. The Heart of Everything

Author's Note: Sorry about not updating sooner, my muse decided to take a break... This chapter is here mostly to show what kind of person Darina has become since the brothers last saw her. Hope you enjoy! Don't worry, I'm almost to the real story.

---------------------

Darina had convinced Connor and Murphy to help her move into her dorm room about a week before classes started and they were just getting the first load of her things unpacked when someone that looked slightly familiar came into the room.

"I know you from somewhere..."

"Yeah, you're the bitch that slapped me at the club a few weeks ago. My name's Melissa by the way"

"I'm Darina and these two are Connor and Murphy"

"Good to meet you I guess... I still say that you're not Irish. Those two may be though"

"I actually lived in Ireland for most of my life, I just never had any use for the accent since my family's American"

"Well... I'm going to need to need the room to myself on the weekends so you'll need to find somewhere else to be."

"Why?" the brothers noticed that Darina's eyes were narrowed and started turning that firey color that had always been their que to leave her alone.

"Well, my boyfriend is in a fraternity so I can't exactly go and stay there on the weekends, now can I?"

"And what if I refuse to leave on the weekends? I live here too you know"

"Then we'll have some serious problems now won't we?" the brothers decided to go back downstairs to grab some more things. They knew how Darina when she was mad and they didn't want to be around when she blew up since they could end up getting hurt.

When they finally got downstairs, they looked up to see that the upper half of Melissa's body was hanging out of the window and they heard yelling

"Look you fucking cunt! I'm going to be living here too and we need to get a few things straight. One, I was the first one here so I get my choice of what half of the room I get. Two, I asked for a room where I could smoke so I'll smoke as many fucking cigarettes as I want. And three, I don't give a shit about your boyfriend. If you want to fuck him here, all you have to do is let me know... Don't go and assume that I'll willingly find somewhere else to sleep on the weekends."

"Whatever you want! Just let me go!".

The brothers looked at each other and started laughing "I never thought that she'd actually do anythin' like that"

"No shit. I jus' thought that she'd just knock her around a bit and leave it at that... Remind me ta never piss Dar off"

"Yeah. I almost feel sorry for that girl".

As they started walking back inside, an elderly couple with a teenage boy came up to them

"Hello, have you two happened to run into Darina Cretarolo by any chance? I'm her aunt Sandra". The woman was almost as tall as Murphy and appeared to have aged gracefully. Connor couldn't help hoping that Darina would look like her in her older years.

"Aye, we're actually helping her move in... Wait, Henri? Ya grew up" the boy looked at Connor and smiled.

"I was wondering when Dar would have you guys catering to her every whim again". The boy looked exactly like Darina except for being well over six feet tall and having facial hair.

"Don' know what yer talkin' about. Me and Conn decided tha' Dar should have some help getting this shite moved"

"Right... How about we get up there and surprise her? She doesn't know that we're in town"

When all of them got up to Darina's room, they saw that she was unpacking the boxes without any regard to where she was placing her things.

"Where's your roommate?"

"Hey Auntie, I actually got rid of my roomate... She and I had a few disagreements on how things would work around here so she decided to leave". The brothers then ran to the window to make sure that Darina hadn't thrown her roommate down.

"Don't worry you guys. I wasn't actually going to toss her. I just wanted to teach her what happens when people piss me off"

"I thought we talked about that Darina..."

"Yeah, we did. I just decided that I didn't want to listen. Plus she was trying to tell me that I couldn't stay here on the weekends so she could fuck her boyfriend... and that was before she asked what my major is. Trust me Mitch, it's better that I have the room to myself. I'll actually be able to study rather than having to worry about people I don't like taking over my personal space."

"She does have a point Mitch"

"I know, but I'm still worried that you might take it too far one of these days Dar. I might be a good lawyer but there isn't much I can do if you kill someone"

At that point, Henri motioned to the brothers that it was time to go and finish unloading the truck. When they got back outside, Connor and Murphy looked at Henri. They wanted to know what was going on.

"I'm actually not surprised that she didn't mention it to you... But Darina has some serious anger issues. The last time she got into a fight, the other girl's family ended up suing because she was in the hospital for over a month"

The brothers both looked shocked.

"How bad?"

"Three broken ribs, a fractured collarbone, ruptured pancreas, and serious facial injuries... The chick ended up having to get a nose job just to be able to breath again"

"Fuck! Does she get like tha' a lot?" Connor looked concerned and more than a little scared.

"That was actually about two years ago and even though Uncle Mitch and Aunt Sandra don't want to admit it, Dar had every reason to flip out on her... This chick was trying to get Dar to join a gang and told her that she was as good as dead once Dar said no"

"So it was self defense?"

"Kind of... Dar didn't mean for things to get so out of hand but she snapped once the chick told her that she she had killed Sheila"

Now Connor and Murphy understood. Sheila was the wolf that they had saved up for over a year as a present to Darina.

_**Flashback**_

_"Conn! Murph! Let's go look at the wolves!" Darina had convinced the brothers to take her to the zoo. Now the exuberant nine year old was running around them in a dizzying display of energy. Connor and Murphy had been expecting this: Every time that they took her to the zoo, Darina would insist on going to see the wolves and trying to convince the zoo keeper to let her play with the cubs. _

_"Ya plannin' on trying to keep one o' them for yerself?"_

_"No, I know better than to think that I could keep one... But it would be great if I could adopt a cub"_

_"Well, come on then, maybe we can talk to the zoo keeper about tha"_

_When they got to the wolf sanctuary, the zoo keeper appeared to be waiting for them._

_"Hey there Dar! I was wonderin' when ye'd be coming in! I've got somethin' special for ya"_

_"Really?"_

_"Aye. We've got a litter here tha's been orphaned. The ma died durin' labor an' none o' the other females are wantin' ta care for 'em"_

_"Are they still getting fed?" Darina looked like she was about to cry._

_"O course they are. I've been feedin' 'em meself an' even though thier less than a month old, I'm startin' ta wean 'em"_

_"What's going to happen once that happens?"_

_"Ta be honest, I don' know. They've had too much human contact ta be livin' with other wolves an' the zoo won' let me give 'em away ta anyone... Those damn greedy bastards. Their actually askin' for five hundred pounds for each one... An' tha's before the cost o' gettin' 'em fixed"_

_"Why would they need to get fixed? I actually think that half wolves are beautiful"_

_"Aye, but they can get nasty durin' matin' season and possibly kill someone an' I sure wouldn't want ta have tha' hangin' on me conscience"_

_"Can I see them?"_

_"O' course. Why would I have told ya about 'em in the firs' place?"_

_He then led Darina and the brothers into a seperate part of the wolf exhibit where the cubs were and pointed out the orphaned litter before handing Darina a few scraps of raw meat for her to give them. After a few minutes, one of the cubs went up to her and started licking her face._

_"Tha's strange. Tha' one is the only one tha' I was thinkin' o' keepin' here. An' now she's actin' like a little puppy"_

_The brothers looked at Darina playing with the wolf that had taken a liking to her and decided that even though her birthday wasn't going to be for another month, they were going to be leaving with the wolf._

_"I'll go an' call her da so he won't be too shocked"_

_"Right, I'll take care o' everything else"_

_When it was time for them to leave, Darina hugged the little wolf._

_"I have to leave now but I promise I'll come and visit you as much as I can before you leave"_

_"The fuck ya talkin' about? She's comin' with us!" Connor came up to Darina holding a collar and leash with a big smile on his face._

_"You're kidding! You guys can't afford that!"_

_"Which is why ye'd better be grateful that we saved up so we could afford th' perfect birthday present for ya. But don' expect us ta be payin' for the food or doctor visits" _

_Darina then grabbed the leash and collar out of Connor's hands while sticking her tongue out at Murphy._

_"I don't expect you to pay for anything else Murph. My dad's a vet and I can feed her the guts from the slaughtered pigs. Maybe some of the stuff from the cows and goats too if my dad will let me"_

_"Good ta know we've got a smart girl. Right Murph?"_

_"Aye, now let's get this smart girl an' her wolf home before we spend any more money"_

_**End Flashback**_

Now Connor and Murphy felt disgusted with themselves. They hadn't even bothered to ask Darina about how Sheila was: They had just assumed that she was in California, happy and healthy. They also now realized that even though Darina was mostly still the girl they once known, so much had happened in her life while they had been apart that they weren't the large part of her life that they had been back in Ireland.

----------------------------

Author's Note: I was thinking about giving more background before getting to the major plotline... But if I did that, this would end up being at least 50 chapters. So I'm just going to jump ahead to the time of the movie after this, if you have any questions about the background that haven't been answered yet, ask if you don't get your answers in flashbacks that have yet to be written.


	7. Stigmata

Chapter 7: Stigmata

It was now Saint Patty's and Darina was sitting at her desk, partially brooding and trying to get her homework done. Since the day that Henri had told the brothers about her 'outbursts' as her family liked to call them, Connor and Murphy had backed off, saying that they needed to get to know her again.

To say the least, she was pissed off. It had already been close to seven months and yet they still felt that they needed to keep their distance from her... Fucking hypocrites. If they even knew the true history of their family prayer, they would be thinking differently. She had already tried to explain this to them many times but her pleas for logic had fallen on deaf ears.

And to make matters even worse, she was home alone on the biggest drinking holiday of the year simply because the fucking McManus assholes didn't want to risk her losing her temper. Never mind that they had seen her drunk before and knew that she was actually a nice drunk... Mostly because she was usually too focused on getting laid or getting some sleep to get pissed off at anyone.

All of a sudden, Darina all of a sudden knew that something bad was about to happen. Ever since she had been little, she had been able to feel it when something tragic or life-altering was about to happen to someone that she cared about and she knew that this time wasn't going to be any different.

Then her phone rang. The caller ID showed that Danny was calling and she immediately answered it.

"What's wrong hun?"

"Damn... I don't even need to say anything"

"You already know how this goes. Now spill it and tell me what I can do."

"Well... I kind of saw a mob killing. Or at least that's what I think it was. Someone followed me back to my dorm and I'm pretty sure that they're still waiting outside."

"Don't go anywhere or talk to anyone. And I mean anyone, that you don't know well. I'll be over in fifteen minutes." She then started digging through her dresser drawers, trying to find something, anything that could help her. Then she found what she had been looking for in the back of her closet.

"Yes! I knew that Mitch didn't find it!"

"What are you talking about?"

"What do you think I'm talking about? I found my katana. OW! And it's still sharp"

"What... Why?"

"I'm not taking any chances hun. If they see me going up to your room and then see me leave, I become a potential target. Plus, anyone that threatens my friends is as good as dead, I don't give a fuck who they are."

"Shit... Just don't kill anyone Dar"

"I won't unless they come after me first. I'm not that stupid. I'm going to hang up on you now. Be ready for me to get there in a few minutes."

She then closed her phone and turned it off. If anything was going to go down, she didn't want to be given away by her phone ringing.

After attaching the scabbard to her back and making sure that her katana was easily accessible through her coat, she grabbed her first aid kit and a change of clothes and headed out.

After a few minutes, she was about a block away from Danny's dorm when she noticed someone hiding a few feet away from her.

'Shit..." she thought to herself "These bastards aren't taking any chances. This is going to be a bit harder than I thought"

She was barely able to keep her composure when she noticed that there were three men waiting outside of Danny's window. To only make matters worse, one of them was holding a baseball bat and all of them had guns.

'Fuck. I'm going to have to sneak up on them... Why did this have to happen tonight?'

She then started to walk towards them, trying to avoid attracting attention as she veered towards a clump of bushes where she dropped her backpack. She didn't want to get any blood on it. Luckily for her, she was able to jump towards the men right before they broke the window.

She then cut through them in a splash of blood and a shower of body parts before they even knew what was going on.She had known that her sword was sharp enough to cut through several bamboo trees in one swipe but she had refused to believe before then that it could cut through human flesh and bone like soft butter... She felt like she was going to puke right as Danny opened his window... That wasn't too out of the ordinary, he had to have heard the screams.

"What the fuck! I thought you said you weren't going to kill anyone!"

"That's what I said... Plans change, they were about to break your window open. I need to get out of here before the police come. I can explain the why but I don't think they'll believe any stories I could come up with about the how."

"What if anyone else comes?"

"I'll deal with that if it happens, there's a sentry about a block away, I'll make sure that he follows me."

With that, she ran to grab her things before running back to where she had seen the first mobster and ducking into a thick clump of bushes so she could change out of her blood soaked clothing. The man noticed her right as she was changing her shirt and started to approach her.

"Hey bella, what are you doing half naked in the middle of Harvard?"

"That's my own business figlio ritardato di una femmina"

He jumped at her, throughly insulted only to meet the tip of her sword.

"And that's why I don't date Italians. You assholes never think to take a woman's insults literally"

She then finished dressing and took a garbage bag out of her backpack which she then put her blood soaked clothes in before heading back to her dorm.

When she finally got back, she realized that her katana was still covered in rapidly drying blood. That also meant that the scabbard had a pool of blood in its tip. She took both items to the bathroom and started rinsing the blood off. When she was finally convinced that all of it had been washed off, she put both sword and scabbard back in her closet and grabbed the bag of clothes. She gagged a bit when she opened it but managed to keep herself from throwing up by focusing on finding the bottle of ammonia that she knew she had somewhere. When she made sure that all of the bloodstains had been covered with the ammonia, it finally hit her.

She had just killed four men in cold blood and she still had the murder weapon in her room. There was no way that she was going to throw it out though. Her father had spent well over two thousand dollars on it as her birthday present for her 16th birthday, meaning for it to only be a decorative item, and she had spent almost as much in order to have it returned to it's original sharpness. Plus, it was far too unique of a weapon for it not to be traced back to her even if she did throw it out.

She had no choice. She had to call Connor and Murphy.

She quickly went through the numbers on her phone to find the one she wanted. Darina already knew that the brothers weren't at home. They went out drinking almost every night and Saint Patty's only gave them another reason to go out and get completely trashed. As she hit the call button, she hoped that Doc hadn't been given a reason to kick them out yet.

"ello?"

"Hey Doc. Are Connor and Murphy still there?"

"Aye, we're all here celebratin' our v-v-... the boys won a good fight! Fuck! Ass!"

"Hand the phone to Conn. I need to talk to him about something"

"Hello. Who's this?"

"Thanks Conn, you make a girl feel loved without even trying"

"Hey Dar. What goin' on?"

"I need to to get over to my place as soon as you can... Something happened earlier and I really need your help..."

"The fuck ya do this time?"

"I'll tell you when you get over here. talking about it on the phone isn't a good idea. Can you get over here? I'll pay for the cab if you need me to"

"This is some serious shit, isn't it?"

"Yeah. It's finally sinking in and I think I'm about to have a panic attack"

"Shit, I'll be there in less than twenty minutes"

"Thank you Conn. Are you going to bring Murphy?"

"No fuckin' way. He can barely stand up right now. I'll have Roc take 'im home"

"Ok. See you in a few"

"One more thing before I hang up. No matter what happened, remember tha' I still love ya."

"Thanks"

-------------------------

When Connor finally got to Darina's dorm room, he quietly used the key that she had given him to open the door to the sharp stench of ammonia mixed with what seemed to be blood. He then noticed that she was curled up on her bed, shaking uncontrollably and sobbing.

"What happened Dar?"

"I can't... I just can't"

He then sat down on the edge of the bed and started stroking her hair.

"Ya can tell me anything Dar. I've been an ass these past few months and I'm sorry for tha'. Please don't shut me out"

"You were right about me Connor... I'm a horrible person. Shit, I only did it to protect Danny but I could have done it differently"

"I need ta know wha' yer talkin' about"

"I killed four men Connor... Danny saw something that he shouldn't have and they were going to kill him. I did it in the worse way I could... There was so much blood"

"Ya did good Dar. Ya protected yer own and ya made sure tha' those bastards will never hurt another innocent"

Darina looked up at him, shocked for a second before she gave him a weak smile.

"Destroy all that is evil"

"So all that which is good may flourish" Connor finished for her.

"You've been having the same dreams?"

"Aye. I think tha' Murph's been havin' 'em too but he never wants ta talk about it. Maybe he thinks it'll jus' pass eventually"

"It'll never pass Connor. We're Shepards and our calling will never die. No matter what may happen to us. And it'll pass on to our children after we're gone. You should know this already"

"How long have ya known?"

"I don't know. I can't even remember a time when I didn't know. All I can say is that I felt that our destinies were being altered when you and Murph left. Maybe that's what pulled me into this"

Connor looked at her sadly and turned away from her.

"Let's talk about this another time Conn. Just grab the sword that's in the back of my closet before you go"

"Aye. We'll talk in the mornin' then"

As he walked out, Darina couldn't help thinking that finally things were happening the way they should. She had been waiting for years for her true calling to be realized and now it was finally happening.

Now her best friends... Her soulmate and his brother were finally with her again.

She felt her heart skip a few beats as she thought about what the future might bring.

-------------------------

figlio retardato di una femmina: retarded son of a bitch

Author's Note: This is not what I thought it would be. But I do have to admit that I love where this is going now. Be prepared for lots of surprises and let me know what you think


End file.
